1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable recliner for an infant.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical recliner for an infant generally includes an integrally formed seat/back frame member, a base frame member which is integral with and is at an angle to the seat/back frame member, and a cushion mounted on the seat/back frame member on which an infant may lie. The conventional recliner structure has several drawbacks. Firstly, for manufacturers, the structure is bulky as the base frame member and the seat/back frame member are fixed and thus occupy a considerable storage space for semi-products. Furthermore, the final products also occupy considerable space as being not foldable which results in an increase in the transportation cost and which also causes inconvenience for users when considering storage and carrying.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a foldable recliner structure to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks.